1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image displaying apparatus, image displaying method, computer readable medium, and computer program product which display an image associated with the breast pressed between pressure plates in the form of a slab.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional technique for imaging the breasts, mammographic radiography for acquiring two-dimensional images from one direction upon spreading mammary glands by pressing the breasts is available. The mammary glands in the breasts have three-dimensional structures comprising small clusters like grapes. If, therefore, mammary glands are imaged as they are, each mammary gland overlaps another. This makes it impossible to make detailed evaluation. For this reason, the breasts have been elongated by being clamped to reduce the overlaps of mammary glands and image them using smaller amounts of X-rays (reference: Tao Wu and 10 others, “Tomographic mammography using a limited number of low-dose conebeam projection images”, Medical Physics, Vol. 30, No. 3, published by American association of Physicists in Medicine, March 2003, pp. 365-380).
At the time of imaging, however, mammary glands on the front side of the tube overlap mammary glands on the detector side to make it difficult to discriminate/diagnose a tumor.